During machining of an automobile wheel, it is extremely important to effectively remove burrs produced at a machined window. The removal effect should be ensured, because high removal efficiency can reduce the production cost. The conventional method of brushing burrs is to use a disc brush for wheels of the same size. Therefore, for mixed-line production enterprises, brushes need to be frequently replaced for different sizes of wheels, which seriously affects the production efficiency and increases the cost of brushing burrs.